Backstage Pass
by jadielue
Summary: Requested One Direction Fanfic one-shot for little miss luna-chan. Everything seems to be going wrong on the day of Jessica's first 1D concert, and when she gets there it gets worse before it gets better.


Jessica was nervous she was going to miss the concert, she had been late at arriving at the venue and was anxious to get inside to see the boys perform.

_I can't believe it, I'm going to see One Direction! _Her heart fluttered at the thought of seeing them up there dancing and singing their beautiful hearts out, she was swooning at the thought and in her boy-crazed daze she began to swerve of the road.

She shrieked and took hold of the wheel, straightening out the car and calming her breathing.

"Oh my gosh, I almost DIED." She told herself.

She took a deep breath through her nose and exhaled it quickly, regaining what little composure she had left.

Briefly she thought about how it shouldn't be legal for people to drive when they were going to a 1D concert because it was pretty frickin' deadly. She could barely see with all the hazy visions of Niall, Liam, Louis, Harry, and Zayn performing and hip-thrusting to all the flashing lights and music...THe car began to veer again, but this time she was prepared.

"NO." She sternly told the car, and herself, "Not today."

She pulled into the packed parking lot and couldn't believe she had found a spot.

"If I had come early, or the very least ON TIME this wouldn't be a problem." She reminded herself, remembering waking up from a nap that evening far more refreshed then she should have been and the looking down at her phone and finding the concert was going to be on in less than an hour. She screamed so loudly that she hear someone drop a plate upstairs in the kitchen and it break, she didn't care though, she was currently falling flat on her face off of her bed and clawing for whatever clothing she could find, her shoes, and her purse. On her mad dash out the door she forgot her phone and her ticket on her bedside table. She darted back to her room, knocking over a cat and a lamp to find them. When she saw the ticket weighted beneath her cell phone she breathed a sigh of relief, it was short-lived as she looked at the time on her phone and ran again upstairs and into her car.

She felt bad that none of her sisters or friends could come because of various illnesses and requirements of school and jobs but Jessica could care less, this was One Direction we were talking about here.

She stepped out of her car into the parking lot and threw her purse over her shoulder hastily and slammed the door behind her, she locked the doors with a press of a button and threw the keys into her bag. She sighed in contentment.

_Yes! I made it! _She began to stride confidently towards the entrance of the building when a sound struck her heart and ears simultaneously. She stood frozen, eyes wide in horror at the noise so familiar to a Directioner.

Rock Me was playing, the beat was thumping out of the building and the roaring guitar was being shredded like crazy with the crowd screaming along.

Jessica ran as fast as her sneakered-feet would take her, the thought of stripping down to acquire more speed crossed her mind once, insanely, but she rationally decided not to because running in there in front of everyone nude was almost worse than missing the whole concert.

She burst through the entrance doors and past the merchandise, stopping for a moment to ogle at a t-shirt that caught her eye.

"Aw, cute! How much is-NO! I gotta go!" She stopped herself short and she sped off towards the booming crescendo of Rock Me, leaving the saleswoman looking confused with an eyebrow cocked.

She pushed through another set of doors and was stopped by a hulking figure with a hand outstretched asking for a ticket, she threw the ticket in his face and ran past him, he tried to stop her and was attempting to say something but he was cut off as the door slammed hard into his face behind her.

She would have stopped to help, or giggled, normally, but this was NOT a normal day.

The noises of screaming Directioners was louder than ever, and she knew she was close. She pressed her hand to the door to open it and it wouldn't budge, she pushed with her shoulder, and all the strength she had, and when that didn't work, she tried the other sets of doors, to no avail.

She was close to exhausted tears now, but fought them off, _No, is Summer Love playing? NO. Did Zayn do a high note? NO. So why are you about to cry, huh? _

She slapped herself in the face to try to contain herself again but she hit herself to hard, "OOOOOWWWW!" She cried out and it was drowned out in the noise of the giant crowd just beyond those doors, she cupped her cheek rubbed the tender,stinging skin lightly.

Right then the guitar of Little Things began and a flood of excitement and sadness came over her, she wouldn't get to see them perform one of their most beautiful songs and it was just torture having the view of their beautiful, chiseled faces just beyond these stupid, dumb, metal doors.

As though it was a beam from heaven, Jessica's attention was brought to a small covered door far down the hall to the right of her, she felt the need to go to it instantaneously, and she did. When she arrived in front of it her hand shakily grasped the cold handle and it opened with such ease. She laughed, disbelieving how easy it seemed.

It was dark, but the noises were so loud she like she was right next to them.

_Oh boy, I finally get to see them! My boys!_

She stepped inside the room and the door shut with a little click behind her and she suddenly felt a big knot in her stomach and she knew it was partly because she was anxious, and happy, but this dark, cold, drafty room was not making her very comfortable. She took a step forward, then another, bumping into something on the ground slightly with her foot, she moved more to the right not to run into it again.

It was such a clear sound where she was, she could see their smiling faces as they sweetly sang to each and every Directioner in the world about how they were perfect regardless of what they believed. She clutched her hands to her heart and felt it pound softly to the song.

Tears welled in her eyes when her favorite Harry sang.

"_I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape, you never wa-ant to know how much you weigh, you still love to squeeze into your jeans, but, you're perfect to me." _

The rest of the song was lovely, and everything she imagined it would be and more. At the end the crowd roared again at the beautiful, inspirational boys on the big stage and she could feel herself standing along side them, they thanked the whole crowd and it felt sincere, and honest, as though they were taking the time to thank everyone individually,which, they all knew, the boys wished they could do.

Jessica knew then that they would bow out of synch and she chuckled with tears coming down her flushed cheeks, happily this time, and she hear the girls scream out in appreciation at the boys one last time. It wore off into squealing, excited chatter, but it was over.

Jessica felt grateful that she had this, it was beautiful, and they did a great show as she knew they always did, and even if it wasn't all that she had hoped she knew it was more than most Directioners would ever get. She smiled, thanking them.

A bright light buzzed on overhead and she was shocked momentarily, her eyes blinded with the dancing brightness, she blinked and looked around her and before she could register where she was she heard a throat being cleared.

She looked up to see all of the boys standing there staring at her.

There was an incredibly awkward, and surprisingly silent moment they shared there, considering the still riled up crowd just behind what Jessica now knew was the curtain of the stage.

"Oh my gosh." She whispered.

"Uhhhhhhhh." Liam uttered first.

"Well then." Niall said, his Irish accent making the statement funnier than it should have been.

"This is unbelievably awkward." Louis chirped from over Harry's shoulder. Jessica hadn't seen him there and it made her shriek in surprise for a moment which made him look a little angry, and made Jessica feel even more embarrassed, if that were even possible at this point.

"You know what, we had this kind of thing happen once in London, let's just chill alright. Life is a flowing river and sometimes there's a stone or two that makes our life split off in unexpected ways." Zayn wasn't very convincing with his completely calm, sleepy voice, and no one seemed to acknowledge what he said anyway.

"Yes, very poetic, Zayn." Louis said mockingly, ruffling Zayn's hair, Zayn looked at Louis with a look of complete fiery hatred and it made Jessica a little scared, Harry spoke then and Zayn's usual calm, and relaxed expression complete with smirk came back instantly and Jessica was not sure what was going on with these boys.

"Listen, alright, babe, do you have a backstage pass? You're in the right area, just at the wrong time then, this is where we just hang out, you know, and cool off until we get to shower and get more make-up for the meet and greet, okay? So maybe come back later with your pass?" Harry spoke kindly, and was trying to figure this weird situation out for them all, and when he spoke about the shower Jessica stopped listening and noticed the sheen of sweat across his collar bones and his chest rising and falling with ever breath, and his hair in a sexy disarray, and his EYES, omg, his eyes, and his lips, which were moving and she couldn't hear a word her was saying..."OH GOSH, um, what? I'm sorry, I, I, have cramps." She lied to cover the awkward, slightly creepy truth.

She almost felt guilt about not having a pass, ALMOST. She didn't want to seem like a psychopath stalker so she would try not to tell him whether she had one or not. It was good that he assumed she did.

Harry rushed forward to her side, "Are you alright? Do you need pain pills? Hot pad? Blankets? A bath with candles so your eyes don't get strained?" She was about to faint from the close proximity, and scream out a definite "YES!" to all of those questions but Louis interrupted, "Harry, we don't have a bath, she'll be fine!"

The honest concern in Harry's green eyes was touching and she couldn't help but smile, as for Louis, the title "Sass Master" was fully intact, she glared at him, and he shrugged.

"Listen guys, you go on ahead, I'll be there soon, just got to make sure she's alright." Harry said to the rest of the boys.

Liam whispered to Zayn, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear because of the loudness of the concert, "Batman would have left a while ago." Zayn nodded, smiling. Everyone was looking at them, they realized and straightened up, looking everywhere else but at the rest of us.

"Thank heavens, I'm starved, I haven't eaten since the end of What Makes You Beautiful!" Niall shouted as he passed us and walked out of the door, Liam and Zayn followed and Zayn said something that made Liam grin and Niall bust out laughing uncontrollably, he then began to shimmy-hop down the hall and then they were out of sight, but Niall's laugh could still be heard.

Louis lingered at the doorway, "Don't you kids do anything you'll regret now! HA!" Harry rolled his eyes and smiled, Louis laughed and walked out of the room, a little extra sarcastic swish in his hips, which made Jessica stare in disbelief.

She whispered to herself, "Do he got the booty? Yes he does."

"What?" Harry asked, with eyebrows pulled together with nothing but concern. "Are you hurting again?"

"Uh, no, no, um, I said 'Do you have to be moody, yes I do.' Uh, I think this isn't cramps, I think I'm just uh, going through something hormonal, or something." She said weakly, not even believing herself.

"Oh, well, if it's just hormones." His eyes were just so kind as he read her face for any sign of pain and her own eyes roamed his face for an entirely different reason, his tan skin was glowing, and gleaming from dancing and singing under the hot lights of the stage, and he was lightly biting his perfect, pink bottom lip.

"Uh yeah, hormones." She swallowed hard, and struggled to look away from him.

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, babe, hope you enjoyed the show as much as we enjoyed performing it for you." He kissed her cheek and hugged her, his arms were strong around her, and his chest was hard with muscle, his lips were soft and full against her blushing skin. He backed away from her to head out the hall as the other did when he stopped himself, "What's your name again, love?"

She was swooning and about to collapse. If he didn't stop this soon she was going to be dead on the floor.

"Um, uh, Jessica." He looked down at the floor, thinking, a smirk arose on his face, his beautiful white teeth peeked from behind his pouty lips and she was feeling dizzy.

"Pretty name. Goodbye." He looked her in the eyes and as soon as their eyes met her skin felt like wildfire as it flowed in a giant wave over her whole being. He blew a kiss and walked off.

"I. Am. Not. Going. To. Make. It." She said to herself, a sudden surge of energy bolted her up in the air with a happy jump and she danced around a bit, coming back to earth and feeling so fortunate and lucky. She was even singing to herself.

"ROCK ME, ROCK ME, RO-" A knocking sound from behind her, she turned and saw Harry standing in the doorway.

"Uhhhh." She didn't have words anymore. She hoped to everything in and out of this world that he didn't see.

"Forgot my water." He smiled as he walked past her, he was shaking his head she thought he was holding back a laugh. He grabbed his bottle and left, she took a deep, thankful breath and somewhere down the hall she heard him,

"I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah."


End file.
